


Some Day My Prince Will Come

by iloveromance



Category: Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs (1937)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:01:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24161785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iloveromance/pseuds/iloveromance
Summary: When Snow White expresses her sorrow over missing the seven little men who saved her life, Prince Charming vows to make her happy again. And what better way to show his love for her than to reunite them?
Relationships: Prince/Snow White (Disney)
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

The Prince woke suddenly and glanced out of the large castle window. It was still nightfall but to his dismay, the woman he loved was nowhere in sight. His first thought was an irrational one, that the evil Queen had somehow found his fair Snow White and had taken her away. But that was impossible. The Queen was dead. He'd seen it happen with his own eyes.

However, he still remembered the heartache he'd felt when he thought that Snow White was dead. The little men brought bouquets of flowers, bowing their heads in sorrow as they keeled before her. She lay in a coffin made of glass, where, even in death she looked so beautiful. And it only increased his sorrow.

With tears in his eyes, he moved closer, smiling sadly at the mourners who were at her side. The deer, bunnies and squirrels loved her and they too, were sad. In respect, he removed his feathered hat and went to her, singing a love song in her honor. Perhaps, he hoped, she'd be able to hear it in heaven. When he reached her, he moved his face toward hers and kissed her ruby red lips.

And then he bowed his head, wishing that this moment wasn't real. But then the most incredible thing happened. Her eyes fluttered open and she held out her arms, allowing him to sweep her into his own. It was truly a dream come true.

Overjoyed, he carried her to his white stallion where she kissed each little man on the head, saying goodbye. For it was time to start their new life together.

And what a life it was.

Now he couldn't hide his worry. It was late and she needed her rest. But where could she be? He was just about to search the castle when he saw her. She was standing on the balcony, staring at the night sky. He went to her at once, wanting so desperately to hold her in his arms. But something wasn't right.

Her beautiful smile was gone and her expression was one of sadness. He didn't want to frighten her but he couldn't bear to see her so upset. And so, he walked toward her, slowly reaching out to touch her silky black hair.

She turned at once, gasping at the sight of him. "Oh!"

"I'm sorry I frightened you, my love." He said quietly. "But I woke and couldn't find you. I was worried!" As gently as possible he touched her chin with his fingertips, turning her face toward him. "Sweetheart, why are you crying?"

The question was meant as one of concern, but that was all it took for his princess to fall into his arms, crying as though she might never stop.


	2. Chapter 2

"Please…" the Prince begged of his wife. "Please, tell me what I've done to upset you. I promise I will do everything in my power to make it up to you. I'm so sorry, my Princess. I love you so much."

She raised her head and kissed him. "And I love you my Prince, but-."

"But what? Please tell me."

"I miss them."

Her words surprised him and he didn't understand. "Who do you miss? Please tell me and I'll find him."

"Th-the little men, who took care of me."

The Prince nodded in understanding. "Ah, the Seven Dwarfs. I owe those brave men a great deal. They saved you from the Evil Queen. They certainly were-."

"They were wonderful." Snow White sighed. "All seven of them… Dopey, with his silly antics and childlike face. Doc, who always knew everything. He was the smartest person I ever met!"

When the Prince gasped in mock horror, she smiled and touched his cheek. "Except for you, my Prince."

They laughed and hugged each other at the misunderstanding. "I'm sorry Darling. Go on." He said gently.

"There's Bashful, who always seems to be embarrassed, no matter what he does. Sneezy, who sneezes at the tiniest thing, a flower or even a speck of dust! Happy was the jolliest fellow I've ever met! And Sleepy, who was always tired no matter how much sleep he got!"

"But Darling, that's only six. What about-."

Her gaze fell to her feet, causing him concern. Something else was bothering her. "What is it?"

She sighed as though too ashamed to tell him what was on her mind. But then she looked into his eyes. "Grumpy? Oh, well, I don't think he ever liked me, not even when he thought the Queen had killed me!"

The Prince wrapped his arms around his wife, holding her close. "That's impossible. How could anyone not love you? And I know that Grumpy loves you, even if he won't admit it. I saw it with my own eyes. When you were lying in that casket of glass, he cried harder than anyone."

Her eyes widened in surprise. "Really? Because I thought… oh no!"

"What's wrong, Darling?"

"Now I miss him even more! Oh, why did they have to go away?"

"They did it for us. They wanted us to be able to start our new lives together."

"I know, and I love our life. It's truly wonderful and you've given me everything I could ever want. But it doesn't make me miss the little men any less. I hope they're all right!"

The Prince was touched by her words and held her close once more. "I know you miss them. And come to think of it, I miss them too."  
Snow White yawned and stretched. "I think I need to go to sleep now. It's terribly late. I'm sorry I woke you."

"Don't be sorry. I'm just glad that you're not unhappy anymore, because I simply can't bear the thought. Now why don't you go on to bed, and I'll be there soon."

They kissed goodnight and he followed her to the bedroom making sure to tuck her in comfortably. When she had fallen asleep, the Prince kissed her cheek and then walked out to the balcony, staring at the night sky. It was there that he did his deepest thinking. There must be some way to make his wife happy again. She missed the little men, and he owed them the world for saving her life.

Suddenly he had an idea that was so brilliant he wondered why he hadn't thought of it long before now. He would reunite them all; Snow White and the little men, who loved and cared for her almost as much as the Prince himself.


	3. Chapter 3

While Snow White slept, the Prince wrote a note, telling her not to worry and that he'd be back soon. He hated the thought of leaving her, even though he knew that she would be safe, but he'd only be gone for a little while. And then he set out for the deep woods.

It was a long, long journey and the trees obscured his view as he made his way through the forest. When dusk fell, he still had seen on sign of the little house that he'd heard so much about. It was bound to be here somewhere, hidden deep in the forest.

Suddenly he saw a glowing light in the distance, and he followed it as though it were a beacon. Before he knew it, he had reached the little house. It was a cozy little place, or so it seemed and when he peered through the dirty window, his eyes widened.

The place was a complete mess! Seven little beds were unmade, the dishes piled in the sink and there were tiny clothes scattered about the floor.

Curious, he moved to the door and knocked, but disappointingly, there was no answer. But he refused to give up. He peered into the window, hoping to catch a sign of life when all of a sudden a face appeared in the window, startling him. It was a face that did not look happy at all, and that could only mean one thing.

The Prince moved to the door and before he could knock again, it was thrust open, revealing a scowling Grumpy, his arms folded across his chest. "Well? What do you want?"

The Prince was embarrassed and got down on one knee, bowing in greeting, begging the man's forgiveness. He removed his hat and spoke softly. "I'm sorry to have intruded, but-."

"You're darn right you should be sorry!" Grumpy snapped. "What's gotten into you, scaring a man in the middle of the night?"

"Well, I-."

"Don't listen to that old fuddy wuddy-I mean fuddy-duddy, I mean… What brings you here, Prince?" Doc asked, pushing his way to the door.

"That's right." Happy said. "We're pleased to have you here!"

"We… a-chool!" Sneezy said, staring at the Prince through red eyes.

Dopey walked to the door, tugging at the Prince's coat, a smile on his face.

"Well, hello there!" the Prince said, leaning to the man's level. "You must be Dopey."

Dopey nodded and sat on the floor, watching the Prince intently.

"Aren't you going to ask our guest in?" Sleepy asked. "He is the Prince and (yawn), it wouldn't be right to leave him out here in the dark. I'd love to stay and chat, but I need to take a nap now. Goodnight, Bashful."

Bashful looked at the Prince and blushed. "Oh gawsh… Come in, Prince."

The Prince smiled and ducked his head to enter the small house. It certainly was cozy, and it could easily fit inside the castle where he resided with his wife. But he could see why Snow White loved it here so much.

"So, what do you want?" Grumpy blurted out. "You must want something since you bothered us!"

The other six dwarfs gasped in horror at Grumpy's boldness. This was, after all, the Prince who had come to their home.

But the Prince was unfazed. "I've come at the request of Snow White."

"SNOW WHITE?" The seven little men repeated at once. Their surprise was followed by numerous questions:

"Is she hurt?"  
"Is she sick?"  
"Where is she?"  
"Is she lost in the woods?"  
"Does she still love us?"(This question from Bashful)

And finally when the Prince had heard enough questions, he held up his hand, bringing the men to silence. The little men stood frozen in place as though they had done something wrong. But then the Prince smiled.

"The Princess Snow White is fine. I've been taking good care of her, and she talks about you often. The reason I've come here is because she misses you."

"We miss her too." Doc said, as the others nodded in agreement.

"We miss her somethin' awful!" Bashful chimed in.

Soon the dwarfs were speaking at once again, about how much they loved and missed Snow White, which made the Prince smile.

"I'm so happy to hear you say that. Because it's precisely the reason that I've come."

Seven pairs of curious eyes stared at him and then the Prince could no longer contain his excitement about the surprise he had in store for his wife.

"How would you like to see Snow White again?"

The question brought smiles to the men's faces along with dancing and shouting for joy. Even Grumpy was happy with this suggestion.

"Well, gather your things and come with me. We have a long journey ahead of us."

The men looked at him curiously but then rushed to get their most beloved belongings and then followed the Prince out of the house. They situated themselves onto his white stallion and soon they started down the road toward the castle, where the dwarfs, and Snow White, would soon get the surprise of their lives.


	4. Chapter 4

When the castle finally came into view, seven gasps could be heard from the little men, who were staring at the structure in awe.

"Oh gawsh…" Bashful said. "Is this where you live?"

"Well of course it's where he lives, ya nincompoop!" Grumpy scolded. "Where did you think they live? In the river?"

"Grumpy, don't be so fumpy! I mean dumpy, I mean… Oh, you know what I mean!" Doc stammered.

Sleepy yawned and rested his head against the stallion's white mane. "Are we there yet? I need a nap!"

The Prince smiled. "We'll be there soon."

"Will we get to see the princess?" all seven little men asked at once.

"Of course." The Prince replied. "But it's a surprise so we must be very quiet."

"You hear that Grumpy? He said quiet!" Happy scolded.

"I don't want to be quiet! I refuse to be quiet! I-."

"Shhhh!" the other six little men shushed.

"Come now." The Prince said, amused by the bickering. "Snow White is waiting."

The closer they came to the castle the more restless the men became. And finally they had arrived. The stallion had barely come to a stop when the men scramble to the ground, eager to see the Princess whom they had missed so much. But the Prince didn't want anything to interrupt his plans. And so he paused at the large door, smiling at the men who were more than a little restless.

"Well? Are you going to open the door or not?" Grumpy yelled. "We haven't got all day!"

"Land's sake, Grumpy!" Doc scolded. "That's the Prince you're talking to! Show him some respect!"

"He's right." Sneezy said. "H-he's going to take us to the a-a-a-choo! Princess."

One by one the Prince lined up the men and smiled. "All right. I'm going to open the door but you must be very quiet, okay?"

"Of course!" came seven replies.

'Slowly the Prince pulled on the large wooden door until it opened and the men's eyes widened. They walked inside, tiptoeing as though trying not to damage the marble floor beneath their feet. When they reached the center of the room, they looked around in amazement.

"Gawsh it's pretty!" Bashful said.

It was a small compliment, but to the Prince it meant the world. "Thank you, Bashful." The Prince replied.

"All right, where is she?" Grumpy demanded. "We came here for a reason!"

"That you did." The Prince said with a smile. "Now, everyone be as quiet as possible. Don't make a sound and I'll be right back in a few minutes with Snow White."

The little men danced around joyfully (but quietly) and as the Prince hurried to his chambers to get his Princess, he wondered if the men were even half has happy as he.


	5. Chapter 5

With a smile on his face, the Prince entered his bedroom where his Princess was sleeping soundly. She looked so beautiful that he couldn't' bear to wake her. But he was certain that she would forgive him. He moved toward her and when he reached the bed, he leaned to kiss her lips. She awakened at once, just as she had on that very sad day when he thought she was gone forever.

"My Prince!" she cried, sitting upright. "Where have you been? I had the most terrible nightmare! I dreamt that you left me and I never saw you again!"

When she began to cry, he took her into his arms and held her. "Sweetheart I love you and I would never leave you. I'm so sorry that I wasn't here to comfort you."

"Where were you? I was so worried!"

He couldn't help but smile. "I was out in the woods. But I have a surprise for you, Darling. Come with me."

She looked down at her nightgown and gasped. "Oh… But I'm not properly dressed!"

"All right. Take your time. But don't take too long!" he added with a grin.

She disappeared around the corner and hid behind the changing screen. Clothes flew up the air at random intervals and then she reappeared beside him. Wearing her blue and yellow dress with the puffy sleeves, she was breathtakingly beautiful.

"Okay, I'm ready." She said cheerfully.

The Prince offered her his arm and led her down the long hallway to the winding staircase that led to the first floor. When they were firmly on the ground, she kissed him softly. "Thank you for the wonderful surprise, Darling!"

The Prince laughed at the unexpected gesture. "But I haven't shown you the surprise yet! Now come with me… and close your eyes!"

The Princesses did as he asked, holding tightly to him. He stopped directly in front of the little men who started to jump for joy at the sight of her, but the Prince held his finger to his lips and turned to his wife. "Okay, you can open your eyes now."

Slowly her eyes opened and she gasped in delight. "Oh my goodness! Dopey? Doc? Bashful? Sneezy? Grumpy? Happy? Sleepy? Is it really you?"

The men ran toward her pushing and sho9ving each other in order to hug her and the sight made the Prince laugh out loud. But gently he pushed the men away from her until they formed a straight line. "What's the big idea?" Grumpy demanded.

"Just be patient." The prince said. "Everyone will have a turn, I promise."

The men stood perfectly still, each waiting for their turn to see the Princess. But the Prince could tell that they were having a very hard time keeping still. They'd waited a long time for this.


	6. Chapter 6

Doc was first, smiling shyly as Snow White hugged him and kissed his head. "Oh Doc, I missed you so much!"

"We missed you too, Princess." Doc replied. "But don't worry. I kept everyone in line."

Happy was next, hugging the Princess with all his might. "It's so good to see you! How've you been? Do you like it here?"

The Princess laughed at his string of questions. "Oh, it's good to see you too, Happy. I've been wonderful. I'm very… well, happy living here with my Prince!"

Bashful was next, but he turned so many shades of red that he could barely look at Snow White. "Oh gawsh… You're even prettier than I remember!"

"I couldn't agree more, Bashful." The Prince said, smiling as he watched the reunion unfold before his eyes. And when Snow White hugged Bashful and kissed his cheek, he turned even more shades of red than before.

Then came Dopey, who grinned from ear to ear as he approached Snow White. She laughed and hugged him. "Oh Dopey! I missed you so much!" But when she kissed his head and tried to let go, he hugged her even harder, making everyone laugh. The hug lasted for longer than she expected, but she couldn't deny that Dopey was incredibly sweet.

"Okay Dopey, now it's Sneezy's turn!" she said. But he wouldn't budge. And finally in desperation, the men lined up one behind the other tugging on each other with all of their might.

"Okay, men!" Doc said. "On three! One! Two! Three!"

The men pulled as hard as they could, but Dopey picked that moment to finally let go of Snow White. The unexpected force sent them all sailing across the room!

Luckily no one was hurt since they landed in a pile of pillows on the floor.

Dopey tried to beat the others to Snow White again, but Doc held him back while the others had their turn.

Sneezy was next, but his sneezing made it difficult to hug Snow White and as soon as she kissed him, he sneezed, which sent him sailing across the room once more.

And as usual, the men broke into laughter.

Sleepy could barely keep his eyes open, falling asleep against Snow White as soon as she hugged him. But seconds after she kissed him, he staggered over to the pile of pillows and fell asleep.

Snow White looked worriedly at the Prince and his heart went out to her. There was only one man left for her to greet. He knew how much she loved Grumpy and wanted him to like her, but if she only knew how Grumpy really felt.

"Well?" Grumpy scowled. "Are you going to hug me or not? I missed you too, you know! Just because you live in this big fancy castle doesn't mean that I don't love you

anymore!" He gasped in horror at what he had said, but the Princess's sparking eyes filled with tears and she hugged him even harder.

"Oh Grumpy, the Prince was right! You do love me!"

Grumpy pretended to be annoyed by her hugs and kisses, but the Prince knew better and he smiled to himself.

When the hugs and kisses were finished, Snow White stood by the Prince, smiling at the men who meant so much to her. "Thank you so much for coming!" she said tearfully. "I missed you so much! More than you'll ever know! You saved me from the evil queen! She wanted to kill me and I can't tell you how much I love you!"

"We love you too, Snow White." Doc said. "And we wish we could stay longer."

Sleepy yawned and stretched. "But we've got work in the morning."

"That's right!" Grumpy scoffed. "Man's gotta make a livin' somehow! Come on, men!"

As the men formed a line and began to walk out of the castle, Snow White called to them. "Please don't leave! I don't know when I'll see you again!"

But when they kept on walking, Snow White crumpled to the floor in tears, breaking her Prince's heart once more.


	7. Chapter 7

The Prince dropped to his knees, comforting his distraught wife as he drew his arm around her and held her close once more. And soon her tears subsided. But when the last man was almost out of sight, the Prince rose to his feet and shouted "STOP!"

The men stopped suddenly, bumping into one another and slowly turned around, their eyes widening as they looked at the Prince in fear. Poor Dopey was so afraid, that he could hardly move, except for the trembling of his body and he clung to Grumpy who looked just as afraid as he. But the Prince merely smiled.

"Don't be afraid. I won't hurt you. But I do have a proposition for you."

The men's eyes widened. "What kind of snoposistion, um sloposition, um…"

"PROPOSITION!" The other five men yelled in unison. Dopey remained silent as he rarely if ever spoke. It wasn't that he couldn't... he just never tried.

"Well, since you all love Snow White so much and because I owe you a great deal for saving her life, how would you like to live here in the castle with us?"

The men gasped and began jumping up and down for Joy. And Snow White could hardly keep from kissing and hugging her husband again and again. Not that the Prince minded one bit…

But Grumpy would have none of their excitement. "Hold it!" he said, bringing the men to silence.

"What's wrong, Grumpy? Don't you want to live with the Prince and the Princess?" Happy asked.

"Well, of course I do!" Grumpy shouted. "But what about our jobs at the mine? Like I said, a man's gotta make a living!"

The Prince nodded in understanding. "You're absolutely right and I wouldn't dream of telling you to lose your job. My staff will be happy to take you to work and then bring you home again."

"NO!" Grumpy protested, startling them all.

"Why Grumpy, what's wrong?" Snow White asked.

"I don't want anyone carrying us around! We ain't horses you know!"

"Well, if you'd prefer, there's a path from the castle that leads right to the mine, past your little house in the woods. I'll even show you the way."

"See Grumpy?" Happy exclaimed, living up to his name in ten-fold. "Now you have no excuse not to live with Snow White and the Prince! So what do you say?"

Grumpy thought for a minute while the others looked at him in anticipation… and worry.

"Oh Grumpy, please say you'll live with us!" Snow White cried. "I love you and I promise we'll take good care of you, the way you took care of me!"

And then the most wonderful thing happened. Grumpy smiled and ran into Snow White's arms, embracing her.

Still hugging Grumpy, Snow White kissed her Prince and smiled. "Thank you Sweetheart, for this wonderful surprise. Thank you so much!"

The Prince smiled at his wife and then at the seven little men. His plan had turned out better than he ever dreamed.

And they lived happily ever after… all nine of them.

THE END


End file.
